Louis' Secret
by I'mJustAnotherGuy
Summary: What'll happen when Louis has a huge secret to reveal during the boys last concert?


I can't believe it. I can't believe how much we had accomplished in the past 7 years.

"Louis!" I heard Harry calling my name from down stairs. "Ready? We gotta get going!"

"Yeah, on my way!" I shouted back as I ran down the stairs. We ran to the car and took off towards the venue for our last concert as a band. It was also going to be our biggest concert ever. Not only did we get the largest venue in England but it was also going to be broadcast to theaters live across the globe. I also had a surprise announcement for everyone. The boys knew about it but I wouldn't tell them what it was and it was going to be a complete surprise to the fans.

We arrived at the venue and all through sound check and make up I could only think of how nervous I was about making my announcement. I guess it was pretty obvious because Zayn told me to calm down, that everything was going to be ok. I just smiled at him and said thanks and tried to believe what he said. Something inside me knew that, even though this was our final concert, we would still loose fans over it.

Through the concert I tried to keep my mind off it as much as I could and focus on singing. I didn't want this one small thing ruin my last concert with my 4 best friends. By the end of the last song I had almost forgotten I even had an announcement. The crowd erupted in claps, cheers and screams but Liam motioned for everyone to quiet down.

"Sh, sh! Everybody! I want to thank all of you for being such amazing fans to us these past 7 years. We really appreciate every single one of you." Liam told the crowd.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss performing with you boys." Zayn said.

"I'm gonna miss makin music with you boys." Niall's voice shook.

"Before we go though, I think Louis has one last announcement for everyone!" Harry said motioning towards me.

All the nerves that had washed away during the concerts came back and hit me like a brick wall. Every possible out come rushed through my head of how everyone could react. I decided I just had to do it. I had to get through it.

"Right you are Harry, I do have something to share with everyone." I took a deep breath and continued, "Well, this isn't easy for me to say but..I am gay." I looked across the crowd to see how they would react, expecting the worst. What I got though was silence at first then I felt all the boys around me, hugging me. I then heard all the fans cheering. I even heard a couple girls screaming, "We still love you Louis!"

I was so nervous but now I feel perfectly fine. I was out, the fans supported me and, most importantly, my friends supported me. I said a quick thank you to everyone with a final goodbye and ran back stage with the boys right behind me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zayn asked as soon as we were back in our room.

I thought for a minute, "I don't know, I guess I just didn't want you guys to treat me any differently just because I was gay."

"We're not gonna treat you any differently now." Harry said.

"Yeah, its apart of who you are. We woulda still loved ya just the same!" Niall told me.

I got a huge grin across my face. The boys were all fine with it and that's all that really mattered to me. "Thanks guys. Lets get ready! We still got the after party to go to!"

I sat on the couch looking across the club. I thought about how I was finally free to be me, I could be open about who I liked and dance with who I wanted. Even with the freedom to finally openly fuck around with men there was still only one guy I wanted to be with.

"Hey Lou." Liam interrupted my thoughts. "So, enjoying the party?"

"Yeah," I responded. "Its fun." I responded weakly.

"It doesn't sound like you are. What's wrong."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About what?" Liam questioned.

"Oh nothing. I'm gonna go get a drink, want something Liam?" This was always my escape knowing Liam's answer was going to be no I could get away and he wouldn't come with me.

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok, see you later then!" I said with a smile and walked away.

I went onto the dance floor and searched for Harry. After a few minutes I found him sitting with some friends in a corner of the club.

"Harry!" I shouted over the music. "Can I talk to you for a minute!"

"Sure!" He told me. "Guys I'll be right back." He told his friends.

He got up and followed me as I led him to one of the back rooms where it was quieter and we could talk. After we got to the room Harry was the first to talk.

"So, what's up man? What do you want to talk about?"

"Todays been crazy hasn't it?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, our last concert and you coming out. I never would've expected that."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He responded with a chuckle.

'Well this next parts really gonna surprise you' I thought. "Harry, I need to tell you something."

"Ok, shoot."

"Well…erm."

"Just spit it out man!"

"Ok…well…truth is that I love you Harry."

"I love you too Louis." He responded with a smile.

"I don't think you understand me Harry. I love you. More than as a friend." I told him.

"Oh…" He trailed off. He dropped his gaze to avoid looking at me. "I'm sorry Louis but I..I just don't feel the same." He said as he tried to leave the room.

"Harry wait!" I called after him. "Please, wait." I said while tearing up. He turned around and I kept talking, "This doesn't have to change things. We can still live together. I don't care if you don't feel the same."

"Louis, I don't know if I could live with you knowing how you feel." He told me.

"Harry, we've lived with each other for almost 7 years. This has never been a problem in the past and I-"

"That's because I didn't know how you felt before tonight!" He snapped.

Once he said this I couldn't help it anymore, I broke down and started crying. "Harry, please. I can't live without you. I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me. I don't care about anything. Just please don't hate me for how I feel."

"I'm sorry Louis. I just cant. Not yet." Harry began walking out the door.

"No! Harry! We need to talk about this." I yelled through my tears.

"No! We're done talking! I'm going to start looking for a new place this week." And with that he slammed the door and disappeared back into the crowd.

I sat there crying when I heard the door open again but I couldn't bring myself to look at who it was. "Just get out." I yelled.

I heard Liam's voice, "I saw Harry storm out."

I stood up and we just looked at each other for a second and he hugged me.

"I just don't want him to hate me." I sobbed into his shoulder.


End file.
